looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The High and the Flighty
The High and the Flighty is a 1956 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on the 1954 Warner Brothers film The High and the Mighty starring John Wayne. Plot Foghorn lifts Dawg by the tail and slaps his rear end with a board so that the dog will chase him. The dog is in pursuit but reaches the end of his leash and is jerked to a stop. Foghorn then takes a beach ball, stuffs it in the dog's mouth, and punctures it, causing the dog to fly away. As Foghorn leaves he walks past a wooden tower with a sign that reads "Don't Look Up". Foghorn naturally looks up just in time to see the dog drop a watermelon on Foghorn's head. Foghorn contemplates "massive retaliation" against his nemesis. Daffy, a traveling salesman for the Ace Novelty Company of Walla Walla, Washington, has been watching their antics and seizes his opportunity. He enters with his traveling salesman suitcase of novelty joke items and offers to help Foghorn prank the dog by selling him a trick bone that is spring-loaded. The prank works and Daffy then intervenes to help the dog get back at Foghorn with a gift-wrapped corn-on-the-cob that is connected to an electrical wire, defeathering the rooster. Naturally, Foghorn wants to get back at the dog with an even bigger prank and Daffy sells him something called the Chattanooga Choo-Choo which ends up backfiring on Foghorn. To make up for the Chattanooga Choo-Choo, Daffy offers to sell Foghorn an elaborate prank called the Pipe Full Of Fun Kit Number 7, which Foghorn purchases. As Foghorn is setting up the trap, he sees the dog setting up the same trap to use against him, and they both realize that Daffy has been playing them against each other (and enriching himself in the process). Foghorn and the dog join forces to go after Daffy, who attempts to flee but is instead victimized by the Pipe Full Of Fun Kit, and Foghorn asks "You know, there might I say there just might be a market for bottled duck." Availability * (1996) VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 14: Cartoon Superstars * (2012) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc 1 * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App * (2018) DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck Notes * This is one of the few shorts in which Barnyard Dawg gets along with Foghorn Leghorn. * Only pairing with Daffy and Foghorn Leghorn in the Golden Age of American Animation * Daffy Duck's role as a traveling salesman is similar to his roles in "Daffy Dilly" (1948), "The Stupor Salesman" (1948), and "Design for Leaving" (1954). * This cartoon was re-released into the Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodies program on May 16, 1964. This was Daffy's final cartoon to be re-released (re-released order not release order). * This is one of few shorts in which Foghorn Leghorn "wins" out on another character, Daffy is the loser in this case. ** In "Crowing Pains", Foghorn Leghorn won out against Sylvester. * This cartoon marks the second featherless scene of Foghorn Leghorn, after "Little Boy Boo" and before "Crockett-Doodle-Do". Gallery Highflty.jpg|Unrestored Title Card TV Title Cards lt tbbats the high and the flighty.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show'' Category:1956 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Barnyard Dawg Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Russ Dyson Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer